Wolf and the Forest
by DianetheOkami
Summary: They travel in the forest on their way to Ruvinheigen, only to be greeted by a pack of wolves. Contains a lime and a lemon.
1. The Quiet Forest and Wolves

Holo slept in the cart as Lawrence took them through a forest

Lawrence turned to look back at his companion, and stood staring for quite a while, unattentive to the road ahead. He whispers to himself, "Holo is looks cute and adorable when she is sleeping, even lightly snoring…"

Holo's ears twitched slightly, but Lawrence did not notice.

Lawrence has fallen in love with his traveling companion, a pagan goddess of harvest that is part wolf. A wise wolf.

There was a sudden jolt as they hit a rock, and Holo quickly awoke to see Lawrence staring at her.

"You really like watching my beautiful face as I sleep, do you not?"

Lawrence flustered immediately, and replied,

"You heard me?"

"Every word, you fool. I do not snore, but…"

She didn't finish what she was saying as Holo's ears quickly perked up under her hood.

"There are wolves nearby. They are normal and a pretty small pack"

Lawrence immediately put attention to the road, and was thankful for his supernatural companion.

If it wasn't for her hearing, he wouldn't have noticed until it was too late.

Lawrence saw a few wolves cross through the forest, ever so slightly brushing the trees alongside them, making a noise.

He quickly pulled on the reins to stop the horse.

The cart slowly halted.

Wolves appeared, silently moving toward them from in front of them.

"Cover your ears."

Lawrence did as he was told, and saw Holo preparing for a howl.

 _ **AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

This wasn't the howl to scare off the dogs, as she did in the sewers when they were being chased. It was a howl of dominance over the pack.

The wolves howled in return. They weren't aggressive anymore, but continued to head towards the cart

Holo got off the cart and proceeded to talk with the wolves in a series of barks and howls.

"The wolves are afraid of you", Holo said as a few of the wolves growled while eyeing Lawrence.

"You need to show submissiveness to the alphas."

"Who are the alphas, Holo?"

"That would be me and this wolf right here", pointing to a darker haired wolf that is slightly larger than the rest.

"How would I do that?"

"You will have to get on the ground and lay on your back, present your belly to me, then fold your arms."

Lawrence slightly blushed, but did as he was told.

He got on the ground, laid on his back, and folded his arms across his chest.

Holo hovered over him, licked his chin and nose, then followed by the alpha male.

Lawrence stood back up, and the wolves were now friendlier.

"You have shown your submission."


	2. Affection

Holo blushed, and looked away from Lawrence.

"There is one slight problem…"

Lawrence was puzzled. "What is it?"

"I will have to be mates with alpha male, since we are an alpha pair…"

Lawrence clenched his jaw slightly, feeling jealous and angry, then furrowed his brow.

Holo noticed this, and smiled a malicious grin. "You are jealous, are you not?"

Lawrence went slightly red, and sweat went down his forehead. "N-n-no, it's just.."

Holo grinned even further. "It is just what?"

"Fine. Yes, I am jealous…", Lawrence became a deep shade of red as he said this.

"Then you will have to prove your affection towards me in front of the pack."

He remembered that time when he accidentally pressed Holo's nose, and what it meant.

"Holo.."

Holo turned to look at Lawrence, "-?!"

Lawrence put his face gently on Holo's, cutting her off and pressing their noses, ever so slightly rubbing. She blushed to a light red.

"I didn't want to say this, but I love you Holo."

She became a deeper shade of red, before pressing their lips together.

The wolves slightly rustled, then the alpha male growled at Lawrence.

They parted from their kiss, and Lawrence angrily looked at the alpha male.

Lawrence growled deeply at the alpha male, and the alpha backed off, whimpering.

Holo proceeded to talk with them in a series of barks again.

"Looks like you have become the new alpha male, Lawrence, and my mate as an alpha pair.."

Holo's tail happily swished behind her.


	3. The Tease

Lawrence and Holo hopped back into the cart, and continued their travel through the forest.

The wolves were closely following behind them, the old alpha very close to Lawrence.

Lawrence turned to look at Holo, who was busily munching on an apple.

In between bites, she began think deeply, judging by the look on her face.

"Lawrence…"

"Yes?"

"You have shown affection and even... love to me, but you need to prove it."

Lawrence rubbed his chin,wondering what she means. Lawrence pulled on the reins to stop the cart.

Holo suddenly stood up and got behind the cart

"What are you doing, Holo…"

"You need to mate with me, Lawrence."

Lawrence started sweating, and turned red at the sight of Holo seductively looking at him.

"Ah? What?! We can't.."

Holo laughed and got back in the cart, "I was only teasing you. Of course we wouldn't do _that_ here., in front of all of _them_ "

She picked up her apple and continued to eat it.

Lawrence eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said. "Not _here_?!"

Lawrence sighed, shook his head, and grabbed the reins to make the wagon start moving again.

"Likely at the inn, if I feel it is correct to do so.."


	4. At the Inn and a Ring

-Skip

Lawrence and Holo reached Ruvinheigen shortly after waking up. The pack of wolves were gone by that time.

Holo grinned, leaned toward Lawrence, and asked,

"I want some of those honey pickled peaches you speak of."

Lawrence left his horse at the stables and the wagon parked with it.

He sighed, and held Holo's hand as they walked to a store of delicacies.

Holo was marveled by the sight of all the foodstuffs there, and the various jars of other things she hasn't seen before.

Lawrence walked to the back, and there was a few jars of yellow substance on one of the shelves.

"What?! Absurd prices for just a few peaches!"

The price tag was clear: 1 Lumione per medium sized jar.

There was only a few cut slices of peach in each jar.

Holo tugged at his coat, and pouted.

He sighed, and proceeded to buy the jar of pickled peaches for Holo.

She walked out of the store with the jar happily.

The shopkeeper laughed heartily,

"Your wife is quite the hard one to satisfy, isn't she?"

Lawrence scratched his head, and looked at Holo, who was happily waiting for him at the door.

Her ears twitched slightly when she heard the word _wife_ , but only Lawrence noticed this.

"She is.", Lawrence said while he slightly chuckled.

Lawrence always introduced Holo as his wife, since it was simple and it kept her out of trouble most of the time. However, he had feelings for her truly. And he had truly admitted them to her back in the forest, Holo would unimaginably tease him about it. Now, he really wants her to be his wife.

Lawrence walked to the door and both of them walked out there, arm in arm.

"You will start treating me as your wife, will you not?"

Lawrence blushed, and dodged the question by opening the door for her at the inn,

The innkeeper nodded at Lawrence when he entered,

"Please stay here Holo, I have some business to take care of before I come to sleep."

Holo was displeased, but she had her peaches, so she didn't mind and went to their room.

Lawrence sighed, and walked back outside, but the innkeeper stopped him.

"What are you doing so late at this time of night?"

Lawrence got closer, and whispered, "I am going to buy a gold ring to propose for my companion. I want her as my wife."

Lawrence leaned back, and began walking down to the gold foundry.

The innkeeper smiled, and remembered his own times as a peddler.

-Skip

Lawrence took out a few lumiones, and handed them to the metalsmith.

"Please make a nice ring out of these gold coins, I need to give it to my companion."

The metalsmith nodded, and proceeded to put the gold coins in a furnace.

It took a while for the gold coins to melt, but the metalsmith immediately worked as soon as the coins melted. He proceeded to cut and pound down the melted gold into a nice ring. Lawrence engraved the ring quickly with his choice of words, and ran back to the inn.


	5. Inside the Inn

Lawrence managed to get to the inn in a few minutes of running.

He pushed through the door and put the ring in his breast pocket.

He then continued on to rush up the stairs to their room.

Lawrence quietly opened the door, and found an upset Holo.

She was sitting on their bed (they were sharing for the night), her ears drooped and with an angry face.

"Why did you come so late, you fool?"

"Sorry, I had to take care of a few things and it took longer than expected."

She opened the jar, and inhaled deeply the new scent of sweet honey and peaches.

Holo hungrily stuffed two slices into her mouth, and hastily chewed.

Lawrence picked up a slice and put it in his mouth, with some of it sticking out from the side of his lip.

Lawrence took his coat off, then proceeded to help Holo with her clothes.

He hid the ring in his pants pocket, but then he felt something tug on the piece of peach sticking out from his mouth.

"Holo, what are you-"

Holo pressed up to him and they kissed for a moment.

Lawrence was quite red when she broke the kiss.

"The best way to share a peach."

She gave a smile as she looked at Lawrence.

"Umm, Holo, please come here for a moment.."

She got a bit closer and was puzzled of why he wanted her there.

"Now please give me your hand"

Holo slid her hand up and presented it to Lawrence.

He pulled out a ring from his pocket, and proceeded to put it on Holo.

"You know what this is, don't you Holo?"

She nodded, and some tears rolled down her cheek. The wise wolf herself was crying out of joy.

"This is what I was doing before I got here. I melted down all of my Lumione gold coins into pure gold and made a ring out of it, for you my dear Holo."

"You are such a kindhearted fool. You sacrificed your precious gold coins for just this thing for me… What do the engravings say?"

"You noticed? Ah well, it says ' _I love you, with all my heart_ '."

"Such words are so common, but those are the words I wanted…"

She backed up, and examined the new ring on her finger.

"Wait, we can't do this Lawrence…"

"Why can't we?"

"I will live forever, and you will not…"

Holo began to quietly sob in her hands.

Lawrence pulled her hands away, and proceeded to wipe her tears with his sleeve.

He then leaned forward and passionately kissed Holo.

Upon breaking the kiss, they were both blushing.

"Holo, coins are not precious to me. I was too stupid to realize this, until that shopkeeper mentioned you as my wife. Now, I really want you as my wife. My dream is not to open up a shop, my dream is to belong with someone. That someone is _you_ , Holo. I am willing to give up my life as a merchant and a human to become an immortal wolf like and us are precious to me."


	6. Mating and Transformation

Holo looked up at Lawrence as he held her in his arms, still sitting on their bed.

They kissed passionately again, Holo breaking the kiss shortly afterward and asking,

"Are you sure you want to become an immortal wolf? There is no going back, you will have to give up your life as a human and merchant."

Lawrence nodded, and proceeded. "Yes, of course I do. You are precious to me, and I want to stay with you forever."

"There is only one way to transform you safely…" Holo became a deep shade of red as she said this.

"What would that be?"

"You have to truly mate with me, Lawrence, then you have to bite my neck to get some blood while we are doing it."

"Well, let's get started then."

Lawrence quickly undressed, and then helped Holo out of all her clothes.

He couldn't help looking at her while she was naked.

"You fool, stop staring and start mating!"

Lawrence gently pushed her back on the bed, and began kissing her passionately once more.

"Be gentle with me, it is my first time…"

Lawrence thought to himself, "Holo is a virgin?!"

He nodded to show that he heard her, and proceeded to align himself with her entrance.

"It will hurt a little, so I will start slowly."

He slid inside her, she was already quite wet when he slipped in.

She yelped in pain, but then she felt something breaking inside her.

Lawrence quickly thrusted in and broke her barrier.

He quickly kissed her to muffle her yelps of pain.

After a few slow and gentle thrusts, she began to moan.

He took this as a sign to start moving faster.

After a while, he leaned forward and breathed into her sensitive ears.

"I am close Holo…"

He moved his face to her neck and nipped her.

"You need to bite my neck and get some blood, Lawrence, while we finish. Don't pull out or it will get all over my tail!"

He nodded and soon enough, she orgasmed. Her walls clenched onto his member, and soon he orgasmed inside her too. She howled and moaned loudly, and everyone in the inn should be able to hear them.

He brushed her hair from her neck and face, and bit the upper area of her neck just enough to draw some blood.

They collapsed alongside each other, and Lawrence soon felt excruciating pain. He was transforming.

He felt something start sprouting out of head, and his ears started to pull into his skull. His ears were soon replaced by fuzzy new ones on the top of his head. Even worse pain was on his rear end, where bones were realigning and skin broke as a furry tail popped out. He flailed in pain, but it was only for a short while. He was now part wolf, just like Holo. Any wounds he had were forcibly healed, but there wasn't much pain from those. He just felt extremely tired.

"It seems the transformation is finished, Lawrence. Get a good rest, the transformation has drained your energy. You will be able to stay with me, forever, now that you're immortal."

Holo pecked his cheek before they both quickly nodded off.

-View change!

A man walked through the door and handed the innkeeper two Trenni.

"I am Carlos A. Duarte. Just call me Abraham. I will be staying here for the night."

Carlos received his keys, and was pointed to his room, which was upstairs.

He walked up the stairs, carrying a box into his room.

Carlos then unpacked the box, which had a meal inside.

He quickly dug into his food, and hastily chewed.

However, soon he heard yelps of pain, pounding, and then muffled moans from the room next to him. He shook his head, knowing what they were doing in there, and quickly slept in the comfortable inn bed.


End file.
